In general, when exercising martial arts such as Taekwondo, punch technology using hands and kick technology using feet are exercised by punching or kicking a sandbag hung from a ceiling, and when exercising actual Taekwondo technology such as competition, a pair of team joined with two persons competes. Exercise of punch using hands and kick using feet is very monotonous and there is a danger of an injury in competition, and when exercising punching or kicking, in order to improve a reflex action of a user and accuracy of punching or kicking, while a master holds a scoop type mitt and changes a position of the mitt, a trainee exercises punching or kicking, but there is a defect that the trainee alone cannot exercise punching or kicking.
Nowadays, in order to solve the above defect, by installing a plurality of arms in a pillar and fixing a scoop type mitt to the arms, a trainee alone can exercise punching or kicking, but because a position of several scoop type mitts cannot be changed, there is a defect that an exercise effect is not appropriately exhibited.
Further, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 94-27953 applied by the present applicant has solved the defects, but elastic strength of a scoop type mitt is weak, it is difficult to install a sensor in the scoop type mitt, a striking position of the trunk is inaccurate, and direction lamps are scattered and installed and thus concentration of a trainee is deteriorated.
Further, martial arts such as Taekwondo, karate, and kick boxing variously use technology of punching with hands or technology of kicking with feet. Exercise of martial arts using hand and feet is performed by punching or kicking a sandbag hung from the ceiling. Further, when exercising actual technology such as competition, a pair of team joined with two persons is competed, but exercise of punching or kicking is very monotonous, and in a process of competing, by striking a body of another party, the another party may be injured. In a process of exercising technology of punching or kicking, in order to improve a reflex action of a user and accuracy of striking, while a master holds a scoop type mitt in both hands and changes a position to the right side, the left side, the upper side, and the lower side, technology of punching or kicking is exercised. However, it is impossible to individually perform such exercise, and a supporter to hold the scoop type mitt is required.
In order to solve the above defect, by installing a plurality of arms in a pillar and fixing a scoop type mitt to the arms, a trainee alone can exercise punching or kicking, but because a position of several scoop type mitts cannot be changed, there is a defect that an exercise effect is not appropriately improved.
In order to solve the problem, a martial arts exercise apparatus (Korean Patent No. 0148427) in which a pillar for fastening to the ceiling and the bottom by a screw is provided and in which a scoop type mitt and a three surface mitt are coupled to the pillar and thus can perform individual martial arts exercise is suggested.
However, in a conventional martial arts exercise apparatus, elastic strength of the scoop type mitt is very weak and a striking portion of the trunk is inaccurate. Further, it is very difficult to install the apparatus, and after the apparatus is installed, the apparatus cannot be moved.
After holes are formed in the ceiling and the floor and a height of a support plate fastened to an upper part and a lower part of the pillar is adjusted, volts are inserted and are fastened to holes formed in the ceiling and the floor. In this case, holes should be formed at the ceiling and the floor to correspond to holes of the support plate, and the apparatus having a considerable weight should be supported. A height of the support plate is adjusted by a screw thread formed in the pillar, but when exercising martial arts, the support plate is moved by an external force applied to the apparatus and thus a problem occurs where a fastening portion coupled to the ceiling and the floor is separated.
Further, in order to install the pillar, a height of the ceiling and the floor should be appropriate, and if a height of the ceiling and the floor is small, the pillar cannot be installed, and if a height of the ceiling and the floor is too large, after the apparatus is installed, a force for supporting the apparatus is low and thus a problem occurs where the apparatus is easily damaged and is separated occurs. At a location at which the ceiling and the floor are made of wood, the apparatus cannot be installed, and at a location at which the ceiling and the floor are made of marble, it is very difficult to form holes at the ceiling and the floor. Due to the above problems, it is difficult to move and install the apparatus from a location at which the apparatus is first installed to another location. Therefore, in a martial arts training hall for exercising martial arts, the apparatus is required, but it is very difficult to install the apparatus, and once the apparatus is installed, it is impossible to move the apparatus and thus it is not easy to install the apparatus.